Monsoon's Kin
Monsoon's Kin are the unnamed half-siblings of Monsoon and cubs of Akakabuto. Ginga: The Last Wars Monsoon's kin are ordered by their brother to attack the dogs of Ouu and kill anyone they find. During the attack, they successfully wound Weed, Hiro and George, and kill Lydia and three of her pups. Hiro manages to kill one of the bears by tearing open his head, forcing the other bears to retreat. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Monsoon appears and scolds them for retreating before emerging from the trees to deal with the dogs himself. The smaller bears follow their leader to continue attacking the dogs, surrounding Cross and Jerome's surviving puppies. When Monsoon gives chase to Gin, three of the others follow him through the forest and out towards the cliff edge. Gin attacks them, only to be wounded. One of the bears accidently hits himself when trying to attack Gin, prompting Monsoon to lead the attack instead. After Monsoon kills or injures the remaining dogs, he and his kin build a makeshift prison for them using rocks and boulders, trapping them all inside and keeping them fresh for when the bears get hungry. The smaller bears are given the roles of guards and are on constant patrol of the area as Monsoon rules. After a short amount of time passes, the bears get hungry and reach into the prison to pull out a dog and eat it, but the Ou army notice the claws and stay back. Whilst attempting to get the dogs out, more bears walk over and try to get them out themselves. One of the bears forces his paw in only to be bitten by Jerome. The force of the bite tears out one of the bears claws, causing him to retract his paw and lick the wound. The other bears decide to go for one of the already dead corpses and grab the body of Denshichi. The bear who pulled him out tries to walk away to eat his meal, but the other bears begin to nibble away at the dead dog, making the bear angry and start to tell them off. As the dogs scatter, the bears are left in charge of patrolling the area and killing any more dogs they see. Some of the bears are guarding the Ou dogs when they are attacked by Shion and Gennai and scared off. The bears soon find Kenshin and his followers and corner them, but are stopped from attacking by Bob who, against his better judgment, calls for Monsoon to deal with the intruders to his territory. Monsoon's kin watch the battle from afar, but as Monsoon grows more agitated at Kenshin's quick movements, he grows more violent and in an attempt to strike the dog he decapitates one of his kin instead. They accuse Bob for sleeping on the job. Bob is acting like the bears' threats don't phase him. The bears mention that Monsoon's just being nice to him for a short while, and that he'll eventually be eaten. They also remind him that his job is to do recon on the Ouu army. Sometime later, an army of pet dogs has gathered and are ready to attack Monsoon and his kin. When they charge towards them, the kin don't fear them and ask Monsoon if they can kill and eat as many as they can. As they continue their fight against the Pet Dog Squad, one of them critically injures Sasuke until Rigel does the move that Yamabiko's father taught him. They begin to watch Monsoon as he prepares to strike Sirius, but stopped by the sound of Hidetoshi shooting his gun and killing some of them. Monsoon gives them the order to flee and meet up in paradise. Sirius greets them at the top of Futago Pass to talk to them, even though they complimented on the pup's bravery they prepared to strike Sirius. Until the hunters and the Pet Dog Squad arrived shooting three of them and coming for the others. They desperately called Monsoon for help but he didn't answer with no choice left they tried to flee but with the combined efforts of everyone the bears were beaten. As of these events, all 28 of Monsoon's Kin are dead. Category:GTLW Characters Category:Bears Category:Enemies Category:Children of Enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased (killed by Monsoon) Category:Deceased (decapitated) Category:Red Helmet Bears Category:Deceased (killed by human) Category:Deceased (Shooting)